


till death do us part.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Reichenbach, Post-Wedding, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Reminiscing, Stream of Consciousness, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, wedding angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: "Do you remember this?"





	till death do us part.

“Remember this?” John’s voice was soft, as he wiped the layer of dust of the framed photo, glancing over at Sherlock.

“Hm? Oh.” Sherlock’s inquiring voice trailed off, seeing the photo that rested in John’s hands. A photo, taken years ago by Molly, depicting two males, dressed in black and white, smiles on their young faces.

It was Sherlock’s wedding photos. They had taken many photos that day, but only this one survived. Jim was crying, one hand over his mouth, the other held gently by Sherlock as he slid a silver band onto the man’s finger, a bright smile on his face.

That had been years ago, before everything happened. Back when they were happy.

_“Sherlock?” Jim whispered, looking up into Sherlock’s eyes from where he laid against the man._

_“Hm?” Sherlock replied, shifting his hips to get comfortable. Jim sighed, burying his head into the others’ chest._

_“I love you.”_

That night had been the night Sherlock had proposed. And after ten months of planning from the Holmes, the Watsons, and the Morans, their wedding was upon them.

_“Are you ready?” John had asked him, after their tenth, or eleventh, or twelfth drink of the night. He couldn’t keep track anymore._

_“Do you think I am?” Sherlock had asked after a moment, looking at John over his glass._

_“Do you love him?” Sherlock didn’t skip a beat answering the question, drowning down the rest of his glass._

_“Without a doubt.”_

The next day was the wedding. John was Sherlock’s best man, and Sebastian was Jim’s. Everything was perfect.

_“Do you, Sherlock Holmes, take James Moriarty to be your husband?” The priest asked, and Sherlock nodded, smiling at Jim. The man was crying, silent tears running down his face._

_“I do.” He replied, his voice firm. He heard someone in the crowd sniffle, but right now, his attention was dedicated to one person only._

_“And do you, James Moriarty, take Sherlock Holmes to be your husband?” Jim nodded quickly, his voice cracking as he spoke._

_“I do.”_

Till death do us part. It was a fitting line for them. You never saw one without the other. That is, until that  _day_.

That day on the rooftop. Where Jim had put a bullet in his head because he  _wasaselfishbastardwho_ —

Who left his husband, best friend, and brother alone. Who, even with a mind as powerful as his own, couldn’t fake his suicide as Sherlock did.

And when Sherlock came back, two years later, he expected Jim would too, because  _ifhecouldfakeitwhycouldntjimgoddamnitjimwhydidyouleave_ —

But alas, he didn’t. And so life continued as it had, except without that special touch. That touch of  _Jim_.

 

Sebastian still came around, sometimes. He hadn’t seen much of him since The Fall. Sherlock knew the man was as hurt as he was, he did. But that didn’t help ease the anger, the tension, the blame that he felt towards Sebastian because  _youweresupposedtobehisbestfriendandyoulethimdownthat_ —

 

_“I now pronounce you, husband and groom.” The crowd dissolved into cheers best the only thing they heard was their own quiet i love you’s as they broke away from their kiss, Jim’s head resting on Sherlock’s chest._

 

John looked over at the man as he slid the photo back into the box, watching him as he fumbled with the ring on his finger, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

_“Now that that’s over, cake!” Richard had clapped, standing up from his seat in the front. The crowd laughed. The party started. But Jim and Sherlock didn’t care, their worlds were now intertwined forever. Jim looked up at Sherlock and Sherlock looked down at him and smiled, tugging him fowards._

 

_“Come on. If we don’t hurry Richie and Severin will put down the whole cake before we get there.”_

 

Till death do us part, and till death they did.


End file.
